She Will Be Loved
by FirearmPrime
Summary: This is the second story of the Fast and Furious stories I'm writing. It is a Jesse/OC series. Sequel of Her New Life. This one follows the movie. It's based off the song 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5. Rated for language. Please review.
1. Flashback

**A/N: **This chapter is a flashback in Jesse's point of view when he first meets Danni.

_ My Jetta and my best friend's, Leon's, Skyline stopped in front of the garage we've been looking for, DT Garage. We both got out, adjusting our bags on our shoulders. We'd met Dom a few days ago at the races, we told him we were good with cars and looking for a place to work and live. He offered his place, saying he was living with two friends, his sister, and his girlfriend. Leon nodded as we started walking towards the garage door. Looking inside we saw Dom and a girl leaning over to look at the engine of a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS._

_ The girl was gorgeous; she looked to be about 19 compared to my 16. She had tanned skin with dark hair coming to her waist that she had French braided to keep her hair out of her face. It looked like she had purple underneath the black. She wore a black sports bra with a pair of denim short shorts; she also wore leather ankle boots. You could see that tattoos that adorned her sides, right shoulder, back, and legs. She looked at Dom and even from here I could see that she had dual colored eyes, her left was green and her right was blue. I looked over at Leon; he was checking her out too. He looked at me before smirking._

_ "Leon? Jesse? Come on in." We snapped out of it when we heard Dom's voice call us inside. The girl looked up but then went right back to the engine she was working on. Her hands and forearms were covered in grease…at least she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty._

_ Dom gave both me and Leon a hug before turning to the girl, whispering something in her ear. She looked up at him before shaking her head. He said it again lowly before she sighed and nodded._

_ "I'm Danielle Martinez, and you are?" She took the rag from Dom, whipping off the excess grease and oil before turning to us fully, extending her hand to us. I could now see a tribal heart tattoo between her collarbones, it was amazing. _

_ "I'm Leon Cardwell, nice to meet you pretty lady." She smiled at what Leon said. She shook his hand before looking at me._

_ "I'm Jesse Carson; it's nice to meet you Danielle." She smiled as she took my hand. She twisted my hand so my palm was down and hers was up, she was looking at my painted nails. They were plain black; I was suddenly very self-conscious of my hands and tried to pull them away from her but she held them firm._

_ "No, you're alright Jesse. I like it; it shows you're not afraid of what people think." She smiled at me; I swear I felt my heart skip a beat. Dom smiled before turning to her._

_ "Go check out their cars and draw up some decal design ideas. If they're gonna be a part of our crew they gotta roll like us." I smiled as Dom said that, I then looked at Danielle, she had this sparkle in her eyes. I guess that's what she does here at the garage, decal work._

_ "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She started pulling me outside. She reminded me of myself when my ADD kidded in, Leon was walking behind us laughing. When she came outside she stopped and took a good look at our cars. She turned to us, glancing back at the cars._

_ "A Jetta and a Skyline?" We nodded, slightly surprised she could tell the difference in the cars, most women couldn't do that. She smiled as she walked over to my Jetta._

_ "That 69 Camaro in there is mine. I'm all about the American Muscle but I can appreciate a good body when I see it." She was looking at the Jetta when she said that but then turned to look at me before walking towards the Skyline._

_ "This is going to be interesting." I looked up at Leon when he said that. I couldn't help but nod, this girl was different from anything we were expecting. I was suddenly really glad we had chosen to live and work with Dom. She clapped as she got done looking at the Skyline._

_ "I am going to make kick ass decals for you guys…right after we paint this damn Skyline." Leon tilted his head before looking at me._

_ "What the hell is wrong with my Skyline?" She smiled before running her fingers along the hood._

_ "It's amazing no doubt about that. I just think we should do something about the primer color. I think yellow will go good with the decal I have in mind." We looked at each other before nodding. Leon looked at her._

_ "I like that. So what do we do now?" She smiled before walking towards the garage, we followed her. We watched her as she reached into her car and pulled out a sketchpad._

_ "Ya'll just sit back and relax. I'll draw up the decals and then paint the Skyline." She smiled as us and then once again, my heart skipped a beat._

_ We walked inside the house, following Danielle. She sat on the couch and got right to work on the decals. We were introduced to Vince, Mia, and Letty before we all sat down in the living room to watch T.V. Something told me that we were going to be well off here._


	2. The Pretty Boy

**A/N: **Now we are back in Danni's point of view.

It's been five years since Jesse and Leon have come to join our little family. It now consisted of Vince, Letty, Mia, Dom, Leon, Jesse, and myself. I smiled as I followed Letty, Leon, Vince, and Jesse through the streets to the little café/shop Dom owned. It belonged to his father, it was called Toretto's (go figure). It was a nice place for us all to hang out when we didn't want to stay at the garage.

Letty pulled to a stop first, followed by Leon, Vince, Jesse, and then me. We all proceeded to get out of our cars, myself a little slower than the others.

"Talk to me Jesse. This ain't workin' brotha…" Vince said to Jesse as he was getting out of his car.

"It's your fuel map; it's got a nasty hole." Jesse said as he was turning to close the door. He smacked his hand on the hood of my Camaro twice, as if it would make me get out of the car faster. I laughed as I got out and closed the door. We all walked over to Vince's car.

"That's why your unloading in third." Jesse finished once we were beside the car. Leon and Letty joined us on the other side.

"I told you it was third." Leon said with smug look on his face. Vince pointed his finger at him.

"Hey, shut up." I smiled at the two, since Leon joined the family him and Vince had been close. Jesse kept going on about something with the car before Vince grabbed Jesse's chin, causing him to look up at Vince.

"Huh?" Jesse was turned all the way around until he could see what Vince was pointing at, a red pick-up truck with 'Racer's Edge' written on the side in white letters. Vince put his hand on Jesse's multi-colored beanie covered head before turning around, looking into the café. Inside was a blonde man talking to Mia; we'd seen him every day for the past three weeks.

Now, I'm a patient and kind person, don't get me wrong, but every day for three weeks? I'm sorry, but if you don't have the decency to come in and eat and leave without picking a fight almost every time you don't need to be here. At least from my point of view, Vince's on the other hand…was a little different.

"What's up with this fool? What is he, sandwich crazy?" Vince couldn't keep the annoyance from his voice. I smiled slightly; I looked at him through the purple lenses of my sunglasses.

"Nah V, he ain't here for the food dawg." Leon gave his opinion, which I couldn't deny was true. I mean, no one comes in here and eats the tuna.

"Chill out bro." Letty said as she followed next to Leon.

"Yea V, he's just slinging some parts for Harry." I said as we continued walking inside, I was hit by the slightly warmer hair for the fact that we needed a new air conditioner in this place. Vince turned to me, his finger at his temple.

"I know what he's slinging." I rolled my eyes as he turned forward and continued walking.

"He's trying to get into Mia's pants dawg." I chuckled before jumping onto Leon's back, as he walked inside, heading to the shelf where we kept the sunglasses and pork rinds and chips. He grabbed my thighs, hopping a little to repositions me on his back.

"What's up guys?" Mia asked us as we walked in. She smiled at mine and Leon's childish antics.

"How's it going Mia?" Jesse asked as he walked in.

"Hey baby girl." I said from Leon's back, wrapping my arms to wave at her before rewrapping them.

"How ya livin' girl?" Letty asked as she passed her, going to the back office where Dom was. I laughed at Jesse as he grabbed a bag of pork rinds before throwing them to Leon, who jumped slightly to catch them. This knocked me off balance slightly so I let my feet drop to the floor.

Leon opened the bag and started eating as Jesse started playing with the sunglasses. I smiled as I leaned against the counter next to them, watching. I heard what sounded like glass hitting glass, so I turned to the pretty boy to see Vince sitting next to him. They were intently staring at each other. I scoffed as I grabbed a pork rind from the bag.

"Aye, he's beautiful." I almost spit it back out from laughing, it was out of the blue for Jesse to say that.

"I like this haircut." Leon added. I started laughing again before I turned to them.

"Jess, please don't say that about another man again. And Leon," I stopped to walk over to him and run my fingers through his hair, "I don't think you could pull off the haircut." I heard Letty laugh from her spot on the other side of the shelf. I went back to watching the macho contest.

"Vince…Vince!" Mia all but yelled his name twice, the first time Brian turned to look at her. Vince turned to her the second time.

"What?" I rolled my eyes; he was like a stupid dog with a bone. Once you give it to them they don't let it out of their sights where there are other dogs or even people around.

"Can I get you anything?" Mia asked as she tilted her head while she looked at him. This time her voice was softer.

"You look good." Vince said after he nodded a few times. This went from a macho match to a dick measuring contest. I rolled my eyes again, reaching for another pork rind before Leon held them out of my reach. I pouted and crossed my arms; Jesse wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into one-armed, sideways hug. I laughed a little and leaned my head on his shoulder; I was a few inches short then him.

Vince's comment caused Brian to stand up and thank Mia, telling her he'd see her tomorrow before he laid cash down on the counter before walking out to his truck. Vince looked down at the counter top, mumbling something. I walked over and sat next to him.

"I love this part…" I heard Leon mumble from where I had just been standing. I rolled my eyes, laying my hand on Vince's arm.

"C'mon V. Ignore him today, he ain't worth it." I thought it worked because he was quiet for a minute but then he slammed his fist down.

"NO!" He stood up, almost knocking me off my stool. As he turned to follow the pretty boy he hit the counter one more time with an open hand.

"Try Fat burger from now on. You can get yourself a cheeseburger and fries for $2.95, faggot!" I laid my elbows on the counter top before jumping from the stool to follow Vince outside. I almost laughed when I heard him call him a faggot.

"I like the tuna here." I looked around Vince's frame at the guy. Maybe Vince punched him in the head one to many times, no one and I mean _**no one**_ likes the tuna here.

"Bullshit, asshole. No one likes the tuna here!" I smiled when Vince all but read my mind. I reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling slightly. I wasn't trying to pull him back, just get his attention.

"Yeah, well, I do." Oh this boy had a death wish. Vince sped up his walk, pulling his wrist from my grip as he pushed pretty boy into his truck. He came back at Vince and laid a nice left hook to his face. I rolled my eyes before walking back inside to stand in the shade and watch. It was at least cooler in the shade than in the sun.

"Dom would you get out there please, I'm sick of this shit!" Mia yelled to Dom who was in the back, when he didn't reply she continued. "I'm not kidding Dom! Get out there!" This time Dom stood up and looked outside. Watching the fight for a few seconds he turned back to Mia.

"What'd you put in that sandwich?" I chuckled slightly as I turned to look back at them.

"That's really funny." Mia replied with an annoyed look on her face. He smiled at her before Letty caught his attention, she jerked her head towards the cars, telling him to go stop the fight.

"Alright." Dom said as he walked out of the office outside, Jesse and Leon following him. I followed behind Leon with Letty shortly after me. Somehow, the guy had managed to get Vince on the ground, on his back. He punched him once before Dom came and ripped him off of him. He landed on the trunk of Vince's car. Dom stood in front of him, looking down at him.

Vince was standing by me and Leon when he lunged for pretty boy again. Dom easily pushed him back into Leon and me. Dom said something about embarrassment, I wasn't paying attention, I was trying to hold Vince back and trying to figure out how I got pork rinds in my shirt… Leon pushed Vince over to where Letty stood, I was busy picking food out of my shirt and I still didn't know how it got there. I guess Vince hit the bag fighting Leon.

"Jesse, give me the wallet." Jesse was handing over the wallet to Dom when I got over to them. Dom opened it up to read his name, "Brian Earl Spilner…Sounds like a serial killer name. Is that what you are?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Dom, people who are killers totally answer that honestly when you ask them." He turned to me and pointed his finger at me; I knew it was best that I shut up for this one. He turned back to Brian.

"Don't come around here again." That was the only warning this kid was going to get. He took the wallet from Dom as we all started walking away. Then the kid pushed his luck.

"Hey man, you know this is bullshit." Dom turned back pissed. He walked over to stand in front of him again.

"You work for Harry right?" Dom was now in front of him, pointing towards the red truck.

"Yea, I just started." Brian said confidently. I saw a look of confusing on his face as Dom walked away without another word. He looked at me as he walked by, I smirked.

"Well pretty boy, looks like you just got fired." I walked over to Jesse; he put an arm around my shoulder as we walked back inside.


	3. She Always Belonged to Someone else'

Brian was gone and Dom had called Harry. Apparently good help was hard to find when I was looking for a job a few years ago…oh well. I looked at my watch, almost 5. I stood up and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"As much as I love sitting here while you guys patch Vince up I have someone I need to be meeting." Mia looked at me with a raised eyebrow before looking back at Vince's busted lip. I smiled, "I'll be back to help with dinner."

I walked outside into the hot sun and got into my even hotter car. I rolled the windows down and drove into what was said to be, 'enemy territory.' I didn't want to be here, believe me. But I was stuck in a relationship that if they knew who it was they'd kill me or him.

I stepped out of my car in front of a rather nice house. I heard someone open and close the door.

"I thought you wouldn't show." I turned and looked at the person behind me. Johnny Tran. Yep, I was stuck in a relationship with _the_ Johnny Tran. I put on a fake smile.

"Yea, sorry. I got sidetracked with some friends." I couldn't say Dom's family. That's where all the bad blood lies. I tried to hide a grimace as he leaned down and kissed me. I know what you're thinking… 'If you don't like him just leave him?', 'why the hell are you staying around?', or something along those lines.

I only do it because he's threated to kill me on more than one occasion but I was getting braver. He tried to deepen the kiss; his hand slid up my arm to the side of my neck before it came to the front and gripped it tightly, cutting off a lot of my windpipe.

"What did I tell you about going to Toretto's? I thought we had an agreement…" I would have rolled my eyes if I wasn't focusing on breathing; he lifted me off the ground slightly before dropping me. I started to cough when I realized I could breathe again. I looked up at him; he had a smug look on his face.

"I'm being nice today. I let you have your fun and hang out with them. Now you're going to go to the races tonight and watch Lance. I don't want to find out you were with Toretto again, you understand me?" All I could do was nod from my place on the ground, it hurt to breath.

I was roped into this relationship when Tran was one of Dom's friends. He was so nice and charming that I decided I'd give it a try. It went good for a little while and then he started showing his true colors, he was a crazy, possessive, over-protective man who thinks that I'd leave him if he didn't see me 24/7, although I believe I would if given the chance. I sat up and got back in my car, grabbing my phone out before walking inside.

I said hello to his mother and father before walking up the stairs to what was said to be "my room." I never used it; it was more of a storage area to me. I grabbed out a black push-up bra and a pair of black leather pants. I grabbed a pair of black ankle boots too. I grabbed my phone, opening a new text before texting Vince.

'_Hey V, you got a silver or gray mesh tank I can borrow 4 2night? ~ D.M'_ I set my phone, it shouldn't take him long to reply. I looked at my hair in the mirror, grabbing my phone when I heard if go off.

'_Yea, I got a silver one. Kinda sparkly, this is y I don't wear it. U can have it, when u gonna be here? ~ V.C'_ I smiled before typing in a new message then sending it.

'_I ain't. I'm hangin w/ a friend b4 the races. Can u bring it 2 me when u get there? It would be easier 4 all of us… ~ D.M' _I didn't want Vince to come here and see I was at Tran's house and I was supposed go to the races with Lance, didn't want them seeing him either. I decided to leave my hair straight, my phone went off.

'_I guess so. So who is this friend ur hangin w/? Is it someone I should beat down? lol ~ V.C' _I smiled before typing a message. I decided I was going to delete it but I hit the wrong button and sent it.

'_I wish u could sometimes… if I wasn't worried bout u guys I'd let u. ~ D.M' _I slapped a hand to my forehead, "Why would you do that Danni! Give him a reason to find out about your supposed "relationship" with Tran. There's already enough bad blood, we don't need more." My phone went off.

'_Who r u hangin w/ Princess? And don't lie to me. :/ ~ V.C' _Vince meant business if he put the face in there. I rubbed my face but did smile at the nickname everyone had given me. I was rich so they started calling me princess. I never got the whole story.

'_Can I tell u at the races? That way it'll be everyone at once and not just u… I need everyone to kno… :/ ~ D.M' _I sent it, boy I landed myself in some hot water tonight. My phone went off…

'_How bout u come over now and tell us. We ain't got nothin' better 2 do… ~ V.C'_ I sighed before typing and sending another message.

'_Let me c if I can get out of here. Txt u back in 5. ~ D.M' _I closed my phone, grabbed my clothes, and went to the room at the end of the hall. I knocked and waited a minute before Johnny opened the door. He smiled and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Hey, can I go to a friend's house and get the last piece I'll need for my outfit for the races? Please?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes, he sighed with a smile on his face before kissing me again.

"Sure. I'll just have Lance meet you there." I smiled and hugged Johnny before he gave me another kiss on the lips. I all but ran down the stairs and into my car before starting it and heading towards the Toretto house hold. I pulled out my cellphone.

'_Out. Be there in 3…make it 2… ~ D.M'_ I hit send and threw my phone into the passenger seat. When I got to the house I pulled into the driveway before getting out, closing my car door, before walking up to the front door. I opened it and walked right in, everyone was sitting in the living room.

"Okay, spill." Vince had a serious look on his face. I opened my mouth to explain when suddenly, Jesse was in front of me. He lifted my head slightly to look at my neck. I'd forgot about Johnny grabbing me, I figured he'd leave a bruise.

"No more shit. No more lies. What the hell is going on with you?" I whipped a tear away that ran down my face at the sound of Vince's angry and worried voice, before looking at everyone.

"Remember when we were younger and we were friends with Johnny Tran. Well 3 years ago I decided that I was going to date him. As time wore on, he was really good to me. Bought me things, gave me compliments when I knew they weren't true…all the romance book and movie bullshit. Then one day he changed…he became cold…forcing me to stay with him through fear…" I looked at the floor, unable to look at the eyes watching me. "I've tried to get away from him but he would beat me… I didn't tell you guy's help cause I didn't want you to worry…but I need your help now…I want to be free."

Dom stood up and walked over to me pulling me into a hug. He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head, little gestures that he had learned in the last four years that he knew would calm me down.

"We're gonna help you baby girl. Cause you're family. Plus, I never liked Tran anyway so this give me the chance to kick is ass." I smiled and laughed slightly into Dom's chest.


	4. The Races

**A/N: **A new chapter! It's gonna be harder for me to update but I'll try as often as I can. I just got a job and am going through Sr. year but I only have a few classes so I can do it before work! Here we go!

We were now on our way to the races in our 'V' formation, Dom in the lead with Leon and Letty side-by-side behind him and then Vince and Jesse. I was driving behind Dom beside Leon and Letty. We stopped in the middle of the crowd; Dom was out first talking to a few people. After he got out we all got out, I fixed the mesh tank top that was over my clothes. I wore the same outfit I saw I would, black leather pants with a black push-up bra under Vince's silver mesh tank top, it was big enough that the left strap fell off my shoulder.

I smiled at some of the guys that tried to talk to me. They're attempts were spoiled when Jesse put his arm around my shoulder, as if telling the guys to back off. I laughed as I put my arm around Jesse's waist. It was just a friendly gesture but I wish it could have been more, I guess over the five years I've known Jesse I've fallen for him. He stopped to talk to a few people, unwrapping his arm from around my shoulders. I stood there before a minute before I felt another arm around my shoulders. I looked up and saw Leon; I smiled as he led me over to where Dom was standing.

"One race, 2G buy in. Winner takes all. Hector you're going ta hold the cash." Dom explained the race and handed Hector 4Gs. I smiled at Hector before looking at Dom, he nodded towards my car and I knew what he was saying, he was paying for me to race. I nodded as Edwin and an Asian kid handed Hector their money.

"Why Hector?" The Asian kid asked. I noticed a Gameboy in his hands, I smiled.

"Cause he's too slow to make away with the money man." Edwin answered as he slapped the money down into Hector's palm. The crowd laughed as Dom said good luck and started walking away. A voice stopped us.

"Hey, wait. Hold up." We turned to see Brian Spilner coming through the crowd. I rolled my eyes before leaning into Leon's side, Brian looked at the piece of paper in his hands before saying, "I don't have any cash, but I do have the pink slip to my car."

"Wait, you can't just climb into the ring with Ali cause you think you box." I smiled at Jesse then looked back at Brian.

"He knows I can box." He pointed to Vince who was sitting on the hood of Dom's car. "So check it out, it's like this: If I lose, winner takes my car clean and clear. But if I win, I take the cash and I take the respect!" We all started laughing; Brian then said respect was more important to some people. Dom looked at him before looking at the green Mitsubishi a little bit a ways.

"That your car?" When Brian nodded Dom turned to me and Jesse before nodding his head towards the car. We both nodded and walked over to it, Jesse popped the hood. It was a nice engine to be frank.

"I see a cool-air intake, Nos Vauger system, T-4 Turbo, Dominic." He came up for air, at least that's what it looked like to me. I smiled as he ducked back under the hood, "AIC controller. It has direct port Nitrous injection." I leaned over so that my head was next to Jesse's.

"And a stand-alone fuel management system." I smiled at Jesse as he looked at me.

"Not a bad way to spend ten thousand dollars." Dom said. I smiled a little as I looked into the car, I saw something this time and reached my hand in to follow the hose, it was hooked to his Nos, two larger tanks. I stood up, almost hitting my head on the hood that was up.

"This kid's got enough Nos to blow himself up." I looked up at Brian before looking at Dom. Dom looked at me and nodded before Brian spoke again.

"So, am I worthy?" Dom smiled before pointing at him.

"We don't know that yet…but you're in." I rolled my eyes before I started walking over to my Camaro. Mia ran up next to me, linking our arms together.

"I'm gonna ride with you, I already told Letty." I smiled and nodded, as long as she told someone.

"Alright, hop in." She got into the passenger seat and then I got into the driver's seat. I drove out, I caught sight of Jesse's Jetta and I followed that. It took a few minutes to get to the road, everyone who wasn't racing parked to block the street from traffic. I stopped only to let Mia out before I pulled up next to Brian as we headed towards the line.

This race was going to be a little different, we've never had five racers at one time before but I was ready for the challenge. I laughed at Jesse who was screaming and giving me and Dom the thumbs up. Vince was stalking mine and Brian's cars as they went by. I flipped him the finger as I drove by only to get one in return, I laughed again.

Edwin, Dom, the Asian boy, and I all stopped at the line, Brian went over it by half his car. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I grabbed a little remote that I keep in my glove compartment. I hit the play button and my car was filled with Monster by Skillet, I'm sure you could have heard it outside the car because Brian looked at me. I hit a few buttons on my Nos tanks and settled back into my seat, ready to go. When Hector gave us the all clear and dropped his hands we were off.

Dom was off the line first, then me, Asian boy, Edwin, and last Brian. When Brian came off the line he swerved too much to my side, and ran his car the entire length of the left side of my car. I looked at him and glared.

"Shit!" I stepped on the gas; the race was over 8 seconds later, Dom in first, I was in second and Brian in third. After crossing the line Brian's car swerved out of control, his back bumper hitting mine. I turned to look at him through my rear window.

"That bitch owes me a new paint job." I pulled up on the left side of Dom, and watched as people congratulated him. I smiled and walked over. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he got his money from Hector. Dom smiled and handed me 2Gs, I smiled and held it up for everyone to see.

"Love and respect." I watched as the green Mitsubishi pulled up to the crowd. I looked around the crowd before I spotted Dom and Jesse by the rest of the group, "Yo Dom, Jess. Pretty boys here." They both looked at me before following me towards the car. Jesse ran over first, opening the hood.

"Was that fun?" He asked Brian as he opened the hood, a whole lot of steam came out. I coughed and waved my hand in front of my face, trying to make the steam disappear. Brian and Dom had a conversation while I looked at the engine, trying to avoid touching with my bare hands because it was severely over-heated. When Dom was silent I stood up and looked at Brian with my hands on my hips.

"Now me, Dom, and the mad scientist gotta rip apart block and replace the piston rings you fried." I poked him in the chest at the end of the sentence. Dom and Jesse closed the hood; I went to walk away when I turned around and walked back up to Brian. I stood close enough that our chest were touching, "By the way…you owe me some time out of your day to repaint my car from when you ran into it…twice!" I held up two fingers as I walked back towards Jesse, who was laughing.

"Ask any racer. Any real racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning." He held his arms out as the crowd started to cheer. I smiled and chuckled as I looked around. I then heard Leon's voice yell cops. I ran to my car, I watched as Vince got into his, Mia and Letty got into hers, Dom got into his, and Jesse got in his, the whole crew was fine. I didn't have to worry about Leon because he was already in his car.

We got home without the cops catching us and the party was just starting. I walked in, Vince was playing his guitar for a blonde chick, Leon was sitting with some chick in his lap, Letty was lying on the floor playing video games, and Jesse was making out with some girl. I felt jealousy coming off me in waves but I didn't bother them. I looked for Dom, where was he?


	5. A Run In With Tran

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Here's the new chapter! I'm hoping I can get some done this weekend! And thanks for all the great reviews! This chapter is in Dom's POV.

I easily out ran the cops but I'd lost Letty and the others. I knew of an abandoned parking garage that I parked my car in, grabbing my brown leather jacket put of the passenger seat before getting out. I locked my car as I walked out of the parking garage while pulling on my jacket. A cop drove past me; I tried to be as calm as possible. He drove by me before skidding to a stop and turning around.

"Toretto! Stop right there!" He said through the megaphone. I broke into a run, running down an alley. As I was running I was cut off by a familiar green Mitsubishi, inside was Brian.

"Get in." He told me, I didn't have to be told twice at this point. I opened the door and got in. As soon as I closed the door we started driving. I looked back; the cop was right on our tail. Brian turned out of the alley and he drifted a turn back onto the main highway.

The cop that was following us got ran into by another car. Two more cops were in front of us but Brian didn't slow down. I laid a hand on the dashboard, just in case if he decided he wanted to send me through the windshield. Brian easily avoided them both before picking his speed back up, leaving them in the dust. I looked back when I couldn't hear the sirens anymore; there was no one behind us.

"You're the last person in the world I expected to show up." I told the blonde man. He looked at me before turning back to the road.

"Yeah, well, I thought if I got in your good graces you'd let me keep my car." He said, glancing between me and the road. I nodded.

"You are in my good graces but you're not keeping your car." I told him before looking at him. He looked at me hard before turning back to the road. "You drive like you've done this before, what are you a wheel man?"

"Nah." He answered while still looking at the road.

"Ya boost cars?"

"Nah never."

"Ever done time?"

"A couple of over-nighters, no big deal."

"What about the two years in Juvie for boosting cars?" I questioned him as he drove. I wanted to know a little more about this guy that had just kept me out of jail, since I'd already had Jesse look up all the information for the guy anyway. He looked at me hard again, I chuckled slightly. "Tousan right? Yeah I had Jesse run a profile on you _Brian Earl Spilner._ He and Danni can find anything on the web, anything about anybody. So why bullshit?" He went silent.

"So what about you?" He asked me. I looked at him as he looked at me. I turned back to look at the road ahead of us.

"Two years in Lompoc…" I went silent. "I'll die before I go back." I turned around to see motorcycles coming up behind us. "Ah great!"

"What?" Brian asked.

"It's gonna be a long ass night, that's what." I said, looking at the motorcycle on the driver's side. The guy on the motorcycle tapped the barrel of a gun on the window causing Brian to jump slightly.

"Follow us." The guy said, getting in front of the Mitsubishi. We followed the bikes as they took us into a place called T & K Food. When the bikes stopped, the rider on my side took off his helmet to reveal Johnny Tran, maybe tonight wouldn't be so pointless after all. Brian and I both got out of the car, closing the doors but not moving.

"I thought we had an agreement?" Johnny asked me as he walked around the front of the car. "You stay away, I stay away and everybody stays happy."

"We got lost, what do you want me to tell ya." I said, watching him.

"Whose we?" He asked, watching me closely.

"Umm…My new mechanic, Brian meet Johnny Tran and the guy in the snakeskin pants, that's his cousin Lance. So I wanna talk to you about Danni." I noticed Brian look at me before looking back at Tran.

"This your ride?" Johnny asked Brian.

"It was, it's his now." Brian said, looking at me.

"No it's not, I haven't taken delivery." Brian looked at me, confused.

"It's nobody's car. Somebody put in the wrench time. What do you think Lance?" Johnny said as he walked around the car before looking at his cousin.

"It's an amazing machine." Lance said, never taking his eyes off of Brian.

"Yes indeed." Johnny said before patting my arm before walking towards his bike, "Let's go."

"Not yet Tran." I said, stopping Johnny in his steps. "I wanna talk to you about Danni." I repeated what I had said earlier. He turned to look at me.

"What is there to talk about?" He had a smirk on his face and it made my blood boil.

"She's done with you. No more." Johnny nodded, looking thoughtful before shrugging, getting onto his bike.

"Doesn't matter, I was done with her anyway." My hands clenched on my side but didn't say anything.

"I'll see you in the desert next month." Johnny said. "Be ready to have your ass handed to you."

"Yeah, you're gonna need more than that crotch rocket." I said, scratching the back of my neck.

"I got something for ya." He said as he put his helmet on. They all got on the bikes and took off, Brian turned to me when they were gone.

"What the hell was that about?" I opened the door.

"Long story, I'll tell ya later. Let's get out of here." We both started to get into the car when Johnny and Lance came back. They picked up their guns before unloading on the car. Brian and I took off in different directions to avoid getting shot. The car was on fire when they stopped and drove off. Brian and I looked at the car in shock before I realized something.

"NOS!" I yelled to Brian before running a farther distance away to make sure I was away from the explosion. So much for my new Mitsubishi and Brian and I were stuck walking.

"So what the hell was that all about?" Brian asked me.

"It's a long story."

"Well we got a twenty mile hike, humor me." He said.

"A business deal that went sour. Plus I made the mistake of sleeping with his sister." Brian looked at me before back at the road.

"What about with Danni?" I looked at him.

"She started dating Tran three years ago and at first she really liked him. Then he started getting violent and when she would try to leave he'd hit her. So I decided I'd handle it and now she doesn't have to worry about him anymore because if he messes with her I'll kill him." Brian nodded not saying a word.


	6. Dom's Home and Party

**A/N: **Two chapters in one day! Anywho, this chapter is back to Danni's point of view.

I found myself in the kitchen drinking a Corona about a half hour later. I heard the front door open and Dom came walking in. I walked over to him, "Hey." He looked at me before looking around the room. As he walked over to Leon Letty stood up. Leon said something and Dom knocked his beer right out of his hand, leaving a very confused Leon looking at him and then me. I shrugged.

Dom then walked over to Vince. They walked for a few minutes before Dom grabbed his beer and started walking towards me when Letty said something to him, stopping him. I looked behind me when the door opened to see Brian. I gave him a slight smile.

"Good race…" He shrugged.

"Sorry about your car… I'll fix it if you want me to." I shook my head.

"Na, it'll only take me a few minutes to fix." I turned back to watch Dom walking towards us when we heard Vince yell.

"Yo Dom! Why'd you bring the buster here?" Dom turned around, he was pissed.

"Cause the buster kept me out of handcuffs! He didn't just run back to the fort! The buster brought me back…" He turned and walked towards us, he was focused on Brian. "You can have any brew you want, as long as it's Corona." Brian took one from his hand, Dom pointed to it, "That's Vince's so enjoy it." Dom turned back to watch Vince.

Brian whipped the mouth of the bottle off on his shirt before taking a swig, Vince was pissed. Brian asked where the bathroom was, once he got an answer he went to find it. Vince stood up and made his way over to us. Dom had sat down and was rubbing his head. Vince leaned over him.

"He's got no call for being up in here Dom, you don't know that fool for shit!" I rolled my eyes and looked at Letty, she shrugged slightly.

"Yea he's right Dom." I pushed on Leon's shoulder slightly; he looked at me and shrugged.

"Vince, there was a time I didn't know you!" Dom said back at Vince, pointing his finger at him.

"That was in the third grade!" Vince yelled as he laid his hand on Dom's head. I rolled my eyes. Dom turned to me.

"I ran into your ex Tran tonight." I rubbed my eyes.

"God what happened… Did you just say ex?" He nodded before smiling slightly.

"I got him to back off, said he was getting tired of you anyway." I rolled my eyes but I smiled slightly.

"So I'm free? I can live here with you guys without worrying?" Dom nodded. I jumped and down a few times before hugging him around the neck.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Dom!" He hugged me back, rubbing my back slightly.

"You're welcome." I smiled and was pushed out of the way slightly by Letty who was smiling at me.

"You look tired. I think you should go upstairs and give me a message." I smiled, their code had been deciphered years ago and yet they still use it. Dom tried to protest but Letty said it again. Losing battle Dom. I smiled as they went up the stairs; Brian was standing at the bottom talking to Dom for a quick second before they retreated upstairs.

Vince, Leon, and Jesse started to crowd Brian. I was talking to Mia when she noticed; she grabbed my wrist and pulled me over. She ran over and pushed Vince away.

"Would you cut the shit already?" I stood in front of Vince, between him, Mia, and Brian.

"Come on; let's go get me a drink." She said to Brian as they started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Come on Mia, we were just about to get along." I rolled my eyes before pointing a finger at them. I grabbed Vince's hand and pulled him over to a small group of people dancing. He laughed as he came up behind me, laying his hands on my hips. I leaned back slightly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

We started swaying to the music, it then turned into grinding. I laughed as Vince laid kisses on my neck. I never slept with any of the guys but I did like to tease Vince. I leaned my head to the side, letting him place a swift kiss on my lips. I was getting glares from some of the girls and I chuckled.

"I'm getting glares from your fan club." He looked up and smiled before laying his head on my shoulder.

"Oh well. I'd rather have you rather than them any day of the week." I laughed as I grinded a little harder into Vince; he let out a light groan. I smiled as I walked away; I waited to hear Vince yell. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a Corona.

"TEASE!" I laughed as I saw the confused look on Mia's face.

"I was dancing with Vince." She nodded in understanding before smiling. Brian raised an eyebrow.

"You and Vince?" He pointed to me. I shook my head with my tongue sticking out.

"Na, we're just close. I like to tease him." Brian nodded and Mia sighed.

"I wish you had some feelings for. Maybe then he would get off of my back." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"This is Vince we're talking about." She nodded as if to say you're right. I yawned, "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning Mia." She smiled before waving me off. I went upstairs to my room, changed, climbed into bed, and fell asleep.


	7. He Owns You Now'

**A/N: **Three chapters! I'm on a roll! Hope you guys like the story and please review!

It had been a couple days since the races and today was the same as any other day, working in the shop. Letty was working on the engine while Dom and Mia were going over the books, Jesse was cutting something and I was working on the undercarriage, my IPod blasting music. I was so into my work I didn't even notice Brian pulling up with a fat-bed truck with a car on it.

"I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes<br>And I'll own you with them  
>Moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger" I sang to myself.<p>

I felt someone nudge my foot, causing me to roll out from under the car. I sat up on the creeper, turning off my IPod, rolling up the headphones, before sticking it in my pocket. I looked up and smiled at Jesse as he held his hand out to me. I smiled as I laid my hand in his as he gently pulled me to my feet.

"Alright, what the hell is this?" Dom asked Brian.

"This is your car." He said, extending his hand towards the car that clearing had been in a bad wreck or something of the sort.

"My car?" Dom asked with a smile, pointing to himself, the Red Bull still in his hand. Jesse walked over to the car, smacking his fist against it, as if expecting it to fall apart as soon as he touched it. I smiled before turning back to Dom.

"I said a ten second car not a ten minute car." He said, smiling, pointing at the car. Brian laughed slightly before turning to Jesse.

"You can push this across the finish line…or tow it." He said, turning towards us. Letty, Mia, and I laughed.

"Jess, you couldn't even tow that across the finish line." I said with a smile on my face. This caused Jesse and Letty to laugh.

"No faith." Brian said, looking towards me.

"I guess I have some sorta faith in you but this is a garage not a junk yard." I was still smiling as I crossed my arms over my chest. Brian turned to Jesse.

"Hey, pop the hood."

"Pop the hood?" Dom asked.

"Pop the hood!" Brian repeated, smiling at Dom. We got the car off the truck and Jesse opened the hood, which fell off completely.

"Real nice Bri." I said with a smile as I looked at the completely broken hood. He smiled at me before looking at Jesse.

"Two J-Z engine, no shit!" He said, reaching in to tinker with something.

"What'd I tell you?" Brian asked me and Dom.

"Not bad." I said nodding.

"I retract my pervious statement." Dom admitted. Jesse stood up completely, holding the crowbar out in front of him with both hands.

"You know what? This will decimate all, _after _you put about fifteen grand in it or more if we have to, over-night parts from Japan." I smiled as Jesse put an accent on 'Japan'. Dom and Brian looked at me after Jesse's explanation. I nodded to myself, leaning over to look at the engine.

"I can spot you the ten grand and yeah, I think over-night parts will defiantly put us over the top." I said, fiddling with the engine.

"Alright, we'll buy the part from Harry's." Dom said.

"Yes!" I smiled at Jesse's excitement.

"I gotta get you racing again so I can make some money off your ass." Dom said to Brian, setting the crowbar in Brian's folded arms before watching me and Jesse again. "There's a show in the desert called Race Wars and that's where you'll do it." Dom started walking away and Brian was smiling as he put his hands in his pockets. "And I'll tell you what. When you're not working at Harry's you're working here." I looked up at the blonde haired, blue eyed man standing next to me.

"And if you can't find the right tool in this garage, _Mr. Arizona_ than you don't belong here." I turned back to the car only to laugh when I heard Mia.

"_He owns you now."_


	8. A Moment & The Supra

**A/N:** Quite proud of myself for writing so much but all of you guys gave me such good review I felt like I needed too! Please keep reviewing and letting me know how I'm doing.

After I spent all day in front of a computer, finding and ordering all the parts for Dom I let the rest of them go and get them. I was finishing up when Jesse came and leaned next to me.

"I need the computer when you're done Danni." I looked up at the blue eyed boy. It's hard to believe I've known him for five years. He's changed so much, and in the best way possible. He got taller and he was even more handsome than before. It hadn't taken me long to fall head over heels for the younger boy standing next to me.

"Well, I'm busy. What can you possible need it for?" I smirked; Jesse smiled slightly, his fingers drumming against the desk. He was getting anxious.

"I wanna show Brian the stuff for the Supra." I nodded, pulling my hair out of its ponytail.

"I don't know." He turned my chair around, leaning on both of the arms, his face rather close to mine.

"Please D! I really wanna show him!" I smiled at Jesse's child-like antics.

"Well, what do I get out of the deal." I asked the twenty-one year old. He leaned closer, I froze.

"I will defiantly make it worth your while." His voice was just a little huskier than normal; I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Umm…" I was nervous for some reason. Jesse leaned the slightest bit closer and I could feel his warm breath on my lips but then…

"Hey Jesse! You in here?" Jesse jumped away from me and I tried to roll my chair back but I ended up flipping it.

"Ow!" I looked up to see Brian standing at the door with a raised eyebrow, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"You okay down there Danni?" I rolled my eyes before sitting up on my elbows.

"Shut up." I stood up; flipping the chair back over so Jesse could sit down. Brian pulled up a stool next to the chair; I leaned against the back of Jesse's chair so I could watch. Jesse pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one before putting a floppy disk into the computer, clicking a few things before a picture of the Supra came up.

"Tell me what you think about this…" He began as he pulled the Supra a part on the screen so you could see everything inside of it. I listen to what Jesse said to Brian, nodding every so often.

"Man, you should be going to MIT or something!" Brian said to Jesse, genuinely surprised at what he had explained.

"Yeah right." Jesse said, knocking some of the ashes of it into the ashtray. "I got that…" He paused, trying to think. "Ah, what's it called? That attention disorder…"

"ADD?" Brian asked.

"Yes, that shit." Jesse said, knocking more ashes into the ashtray. "In math and shit, I passed. Everything else, I failed. Dropped out of school. I don't know, it's just something about engines that calms me down… ya know?" I leaned against Jesse's chair silently, watching Brian's facial expressions. It was one of a person thinking. I laid my hand on Jesse's shoulder, he snubbed out his cigarette before laying his hand on mine. A half an hour later, Jesse had finished showing Brian everything about the Supra. Jesse got up and left to talk to Dom, as Brian stood I laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't push it." Brian turned and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "He's had it hard, all of us have." He nodded.

"I won't, I promise." I nodded to myself. "Alright, thank you." I walked by him to see Jesse talking animatedly to Dom, who was smiling at the younger boy. I nodded to myself, so my life wasn't perfect… but it was a life I'd never leave.


	9. BBQ Night

**A/N: **Here's another chapter! Please review and let me know what your guys think!

BBQ Sunday! One of my favorite days to be with my "family." Brian, Mia, Dom, Jesse, and I were home, figuring out what we needed. I was helping Dom get the grill ready and putting chicken on it. As I listened to Brian and Dom talking and watching Jesse play basketball, I heard Letty, Leon, and Vince pull back up from their grocery trip.

I watched as the three got out of their cars, Letty and Leon waiting for Vince. He got out but as soon as he saw Brian he handed his groceries off to Leon.

"I'm outta here." He didn't listen to reason from anyone before he turned back to his car.

"Come on dawg!" Leon said, trying to get Vince to stay but when he kept walking he found it to be a lost cause.

"Vince! Get over here and give us a hand!" Dom called to Vince.

"Looks like you got all the help you need brotha!" Vince called back, his back still turned to us.

"Come on V! This is stupid!" I called to him. He ignored me as he got into his car. Dom shook his head as he walked back over to me by the grill. He backed out and slammed on the gas, his tires smoking as he drove off down the street. A little while later, the chicken was almost done and Mia, Jesse, and Brian were in the house getting those things from inside.

"Cheater!" I laughed. Leon, being almost a five inches taller than me was easily able to keep the ball away from me. He laughed before wrapping me in a hug, kissing my forehead.

"Don't be sad." I laughed as I pushed him off.

"I'm not sad and I'm not short so don't even say it." He laughed as he turned to make a shot at the basket, which missed and came back out. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mia!" Dom called into the house. A few seconds later she emerged, followed by Jesse who was talking to Brian. Mia came over and hugged Dom; I smiled and walked over to the table as Leon talked to Letty. I laughed at Jesse, who was bouncing from one foot to another, as Brian and I set the table.

"Down Jesse!" I laughed. "Dinner's almost ready." Brian laughed from beside me.

"Alright D! Just hurry!" He said. Brian and I laughed.

"You are so impatient!" He nodded. Finally, the chicken was on the table and everyone was sitting. I watched and waited to see if Brian would be the first to grab the chicken but, not to my surprise, it was Jesse.

"Hey, hold up." Dom said, catching all of our attention. "Since you were the first one out of all of us that reached in for the chicken, you have to say grace." I noticed Brian's attention on Dom, apparently surprised that he said that. Everyone folded their hands, waiting for Jesse to start.

"Dear heavenly uh…" Jesse started.

"Spirit." Leon said from beside me.

"Spirit, thanks you." Jesse said. I smiled and nudged Leon with my elbow. He smiled at me and then Dom before Dom closed his eyes to listen to Jesse's grace. "Thank you for providing us with direct port nitrous injection, four core in-coolers, and ball-baring turbos and um, titanium valve springs. Thank you." Jesse finished.

"Amen!" Leon said, throwing his hands in the air before clapping. I smiled and laughed slightly.

"Not bad." Dom said, pointing at Jesse with a large smile on his face.

"Can I add one more thing?" I asked, my Corona in the air to get everyone's attention. They all looked at me and I smiled, "To family!"

"To family!" I heard all their different voices repeating back to me. I took a nice sip of my Corona with a smile still on my face.

"Good praying to the car gods." Letty said, smiling at him. We all started passing the food to each other, smiling and talking as we did so. I looked up to Dom and noticed Vince coming around the corner.

"Look who it is." Leon said, as he reached for the potato salad in my hands. "Old Coyotes 'R' Us! I thought you weren't hungry pumpkin?" Leon said laughing; I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"I gotta eat." Vince said, shrugging his shoulders.

"He's always hungry." Letty spoke, looking at him. Dom motioned him towards the table, his way of saying sit down. Vince walked behind Dom to place a kiss to the back of his head. I rolled my eyes as I looked at Jesse, handing him my plate. I was currently sitting in Vince's seat, so I was moving to the vacant one between Brian and him.

"You're in my seat babe." I looked up to see Vince smiling down at me. I stood up and smiled.

"I know, I'm moving." I turned back around to grab my Corona. I turned back around; he smiled as he placed a kiss on my cheek before sitting down in his newly vacant seat. As I walked around the table I watched as he eyed Brian but stayed silent. I sat down before Letty turned to him and patted him on the back.

"Let's eat some grub man." That defused any tenseness and everything went back to normal. I smiled when I saw my plate almost full.

"Thanks Jess." He smiled before wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"No problem." I placed a kiss on his cheek; I could see his cheeks getting redder. I smiled as I turned back to my plate, not really paying attention that Jesse's arm never left my shoulders. After dinner we helped Mia clear the table before we all sat down to watch the movie.

"I call sitting with Leon and Jesse!" I said as I slipped between Letty and Dom to sit next to Leon.

"Hey, that's my seat." I looked up to see Jesse smiling down at me. I shook my head and leaned closer to Leon's shoulder.

"Nope, mine tonight." He shook his head before kneeling down; slipping his arms under my back and legs before lifting me up. I looked down at Leon who was smiling at us before I looked back up at Jesse. He sat down and sat me on his lap. I could feel my own face heating up.

"Relax, I'm not gonna bite you…yet." My face heated more before looking at his handsome face. I nodded before watching Jesse lean back into the pillows behind him, stretching his legs out in front of him. I maneuvered myself between his legs, leaning my back against his chest, my head on his shoulder.

"See, isn't that better?" He asked as I got comfortable. Jesse grabbed the popcorn bowl from the table behind him before setting it on my stomach, grabbing some out of it. I rolled my eyes before chuckling slightly. We watched the majority of the movie before Leon looked at Vince.

"We need more popcorn." Vince got up and went into the kitchen to make us more. I continued to watch the movie before I jumped slightly when Jesse whispered something in my ear. I turned slightly to look at him.

"What?" I asked. He looked at Leon before turning back to me; our lips were so close together I can almost touch them. I stared into his blue eyes before he started to lean closer. Our lips were just brushing when Vince stormed out of the kitchen.

"Make your own goddamned popcorn!" He stepped on Jesse's leg, causing both of us to watch an angry Vince walk out. Leon threw his toothpick at him, causing me to turn to him.

"Yes, a toothpick can do damage." He shrugged, laughing lightly.

"Maybe." I sighed as I leaned back into Jesse's chest, turning my head to nuzzle into his neck. My perfect opportunity was ruined by Vince…hopefully I'll get another chance soon.


	10. The date! Finally!

**A/N: **Wow! It' s been so long and I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Senior years been taking a lot out of me and then I've been busy on the weekends. But any who, I'm gonna try to update as much as possible now.

Brian had left later that night and Vince seemed to have calmed down slightly when he did. I'd gotten up the next morning and made breakfast for everyone, I was in the kitchen washing the dishes when Jesse leaned on the counter next to me.

"You know what?" He asked. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He smiled before crossing his arms, looking at me.

"We need to do something together." I blinked, _'What?' _

"Jess, We live together. How is that not doing something together?" I asked the younger man. He shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"You're kinda slow in the morning aren't you?" I glared at him playfully before going back to the dishes. "But what I meant was like a date." His voice faded, he was timid and nervous. I looked back up at him.

"Well, I don't know…" I said as I looked down at the tiled floor.

"Please?" Jesse asked excitedly, forgetting the whole date comment apparently. I rolled my eyes and smiled as I put the last dish in the strainer.

"Sure, why not." He jumped into the air excitedly.

"Five minutes!" He yelled as he ran up the stairs, apparently to get ready.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I asked myself as I followed the excited man up the stairs to my room. I changed out of my pajamas into a pair of black skinny jeans, black and white checkers Vans, and a purple and silver tank top. I stepped out my door to be grabbed my Jesse and dragged down the stairs. I laughed.

"Easy Tiger!" I stopped at the end of the stairs, looking at the excited blond. "What exactly are we doing?" He then froze, as if he was thinking.

"Umm…I'm not really sure…." I smiled and shook my head.

"Let's go see a movie, I know a good one." He smiled and nodded. We went outside and looked at both cars. It was less gas to travel in one and as much as I wanted to take my Camaro but since it was Jesse's idea we decided to take the Jetta. We both got inside and began the drive to the movie theater.

Fifteen minutes later, we were there and had gotten our tickets. I'd let Jesse pick the movie and surprisingly it was a romantic/comedy. I was a little surprised but didn't think much of it. We got our popcorn and drinks before finding out seats near the top.

"Did want any candy?" Jesse asked once we sat down. I shook my head with a smile, he was so considerate.

"No, I'm good. It's just nice to get away from the gang every once and a while." I looked up at him; he smiled down at me before pulling the old, stretching and then arm over the shoulder trick. I blushed and tried to focus on the new movie trailers.

Halfway through the movie I leaned my head on Jesse's shoulder. I knew he was calm and enjoyed the physical contact because he was still; his ADHD wasn't bothering him like normal.

"Hey Jess." I whispered to him. He looked down at me.

"Yeah?" He asked. I glanced at the movie before back at Jesse.

"Did you realize how calm you are?" He looked unsure before he began thinking about the whole time we'd been in the theater. He then looked surprised.

"I didn't realize it." I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder again.

"I guess there is something more than cars and engines that calm you down." He sat still and silent. Out of curiosity I leaned back and looked up at him. He was looking down at me; he placed two fingers on my chin, tilting my head back a little more. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"I can't believe I never noticed it before." He said quietly as he leaned down the rest of the way, finally placing his lips on mine for the first time. I shiver ran up my spine, I couldn't believe this was happening. My eyes slid closed as I began to kiss back. What felt like forever was only a few seconds. He pulled away.

"So…" He began. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck before pulling him back down for another kiss. There was no hesitation as he began to kiss me back. In the middle of the kiss, both of our stomachs growled. We pulled away, blushing at our impatient stomachs.

"How bout we blow the rest of the movie and go get something to eat?" I asked as I began to stand. He smiled as he stood.

"Yeah, let's do this." As we walked past the other people Jesse reached back and grabbed my hand. I smiled as I said excuse me to a few people who were animatedly watching the movie. Once we reached the isle he pulled me to walk side-by-side with him as we exited the theater.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked as he opened the doors to the Jetta. I smiled as I sat inside, closing the door behind me.

"I don't care, any where's fine." Jesse smiled as he began to pull out of the parking lot onto the road. I smiled as I laid my hand on top of his on the shifter. He smiled as he laced our fingers together. He didn't speed through the streets like he had before, he was completely calm and he was just sitting and enjoying being with me.

'_It took five years to get to this point…but you know what? It was totally worth the wait.'_ I looked down at our hands before smiling. _'This has probably been the best day of my life.' _ I leaned over the middle console to place a surprise kiss on Jesse's lips. He jumped but instantly calmed down to kiss back. I smiled as I pulled away and sat back in my seat, enjoying the moment.


	11. Finishing the Supra 'I was Worried'

**A/N: **Another chapter! :D

The next day we were all working on the Supra. I was standing between Leon and Letty as we worked on the engine. I smiled when Jesse walked up behind me and placed his hands over mine. He kissed the base of my neck before kissing my cheek. I smiled as I turned my head to kiss his lips.

"You're together?" Leon asked in surprise. We both smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, happened last night. We went out on a date." I said as I shrugged absentmindedly.

"Bout time." Letty said as she patted my shoulder. I smiled and leaned back into him as I continued to work. "And since you're over here Jess, you can help." She said before asking him a question. He answered it fluently and easily, confident in what he was saying.

"Crap!" I said as I dropped the wrench I was working with. Jesse kneeled down and grabbed it before placing it in my hand, settling behind me again.

"Let's try this again." He said with a smirk as he began to help me tighten the bolts. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Don't get too cocky." He nodded slightly before kissing my cheek again. We worked for another few minutes before Dom spoke up.

"I'm taking Brian back." I looked over Jesse's shoulder.

"Alright." Letty said, a little unsure. We all knew what he was doing; it was the same thing he'd done with all of us when we became a member of his crew. He was going to explain his past and show the curse car, his father's Dodge Charger. He took a few steps before turning back to us.

"You and Danni, Jess?" I chuckled, only a matter of time. Jesse turned his head to look at the larger man and smiled.

"Yep, since last night." Dom nodded his head with a proud smile on his face.

"About time, I was beginning to think you would keep dancing around each other for years." I rolled my eyes.

"Not years." I smiled, "only a few more months." Dom shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"It's been five years Dan." I nodded with a smile.

"Alright then, get going." He smiled before walking out the garage, Brian following behind him.

"You've heard the story, right?" Letty asked the three of us. We all nodded.

"Yeah, I heard before you two since I was here before you." I said to Jesse and Leon. They both nodded and smiled slightly, remembering the day we met.

"Alright boys…and Danni. Let's get back to work; the sooner this car is done the sooner Spilner can start winning us some money." Letty said with a smile. We nodded before getting back to work. I smiled as Jesse kept placing small little kisses on my neck as we worked.

_**Later that night**_

I sat on the couch, Mia and Brian were gone (they were having dinner), and the other four were upstairs getting ready. I flipped through the channels aimlessly until I heard someone walk down the steps. It was Dom, dressed in all black. I sighed as I stood and walked over to him.

"I really wish you wouldn't do this anymore. I told you I can help out with things." He looked at me and gave me a smile.

"I know you can but I need to be able to support everyone on my own." I glared slightly.

"Then bring in more business, stop putting our friends lives on the line." He sighed and turned his head slightly, Vince was now behind him.

"Baby girl, we're fine. Nothing is going to happen." Vince said, confidently. I shook my head.

"What if something does? Then what am I gonna do?" I asked, shaking my head, trying to hold the tears back. I leaned into someone's chest when they pulled me into a hug. I took in a deep breath; the smell was of everything Jesse. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Relax Danni, we'll be fine." Jesse said, his voice muffled slightly by my hair. I pulled away and looked at Letty and Leon, who were standing behind Jess. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Fine, fine. Just be careful." I said looking up at Jesse. "I just got you and I'm afraid to lose you." He smiled slightly before leaning down and kissing me passionately. I pulled away before turning to Dom. "If any of them are hurt I'll ring your neck." He simply chuckled before walking over, pulling me into a hug, and kissing the top of my head.

"I know you will and you know I protect them every time." I nodded into his chest, taking in the calming aroma that is simply Dom. They all smiled at me as they walked out the door, leaving me alone. I sighed as I sat back on the couch, doing what I do every night they leave, stay awake all night and worry.

_**The next morning**_

It was about four in the morning when they got back, I'd just dozed off into a light sleep. I jumped awake when someone picked me up. I opened my eyes to see Vince looming above me.

"Where's Jesse?" I asked, rubbing my eyes before yawning. He smirked before turning his head to look over his shoulder.

"I'm right here." Jesse said as I was shifted from one set of arms to another. I curled into Jesse's chest as we slowly and easily walked up the stairs, as not a jar me too much. He, somehow, managed to get my door open and he gently laid me down on my bed. He placed a kiss on my forehead and was about to walk away when I grabbed his wrist.

"Wait." He turned back to look at me. "Please, sleep here. I was worried." He glanced at the door before gently crawling over me to lay behind me. I rolled over and curled up to him, laying my hands on his chest as he wrapped his around my waist, laying his head on mine.

"Get some rest; we gotta finish the Supra later." He said, kissing the top of my head. I nodded slightly before finally drifting off to sleep, feeling much better now that I could hold Jesse in my arms.


	12. Getting Ready For Race Wars

**A/N: **I'm on a roll! Lol! :D Remember, please review and favorite! I love hearing you're great comments!

Later that afternoon, I was woken up by Jesse trying to get out of the bed. I rolled to face him.

"Really? You know how early it is?" I asked him with a lazy, sleepy smile on my face. He jumped slightly before smiling.

"Sorry Dan. I didn't mean to wake you." He leaned down to place a kiss on my lips.

"Mhmm…" I moaned softly as he pulled away. "If I get woken up like that every morning I really don't care." He chuckled before kissing me one more time.

"C'mon, we need to finish the Supra." I rolled my eyes and turned back over.

"Nooo! I don't wanna!" I said in a child-ish voice. He smiled before picking me up, since I was already dressed from the night before it didn't matter. "Put me down Jess, I wanna sleep." He smiled as we walked down the stairs.

"No one else is awake yet; we can finish the Supra and then go back to bed." I sighed as he sat me down on my feet outside. He opened the passenger side door to the Jetta, letting me get in before shutting it. I smiled as he got in.

"So chivalry isn't dead." He chuckled.

"Nope, it still lives." I smiled and leaned back into the seat as we began the short drive to the garage. It was looking good, I nodded to myself. It was still the gray primer color but I could fix that in a half an hour at the most.

"Alright Jess, can you fix the other stuff, I'm gonna paint it and put the decal on." Jesse nodded before walking off to do something. I pulled the plastic curtain around the car so that the paint didn't get everywhere, then I slipped on a full body hazmat looking suit to keep the paint from my clothes. I slipped a mask in place to keep from breathing in the fumes before I began and a half an hour later; the car was a bright orange.

"Well, that's done." I said to myself as I went through my sketches to pick out the perfect decal. Jesse peeked in and smiled.

"Looks good baby." I smiled at the cute nickname.

"Thanks hun. Can you do me a favor and come check which decal would look the best with the car?" He nodded with a smile as he came over, flipping through my portfolio of sketches. I slipped the suit off and looked at the car until Jesse called me over.

"I like this one." He smiled as he showed it to me. I nodded and smiled.

"It matches the rest of them. I'm glad you picked this one." He nodded before taking his turn to walk around the Supra. I watched him for a minute before smiling. I loved spending time with Jesse like this, doing something we both love to do. The decal took a couple of hours to make and put on the car, it was always the decal that took the longest, except with my car. The regular paint job took two days. When we were done the rest of the team showed up. I smiled as they all walked around and admired the car.

"I like it." Brian said with a smile on his face. Dom nodded his head.

"Me too. You did good Danni." I smiled and nodded slightly.

"I did the paint job, making, and sticking on the decal but Jesse picked it out." I was always honest when it came to the others work, I never took credit when it wasn't mine. Dom got into the passenger seat as Brian got into the drivers.

"Start it up!" Jesse said excitedly. It roared to life, I smiled as Jesse walked over to the front of the car, petting the engine as it purred. I smiled as they took it for a test drive.

"You did good girl." Leon said as he smiled down at me. I shook my head and smiled.

"We all did something, it wasn't just me." He nodded.

"I guess we did." I rolled my eyes and smiled at Jesse before clapping my hands.

"Alright, Race Wars is a couple days away. Let's make sure our cars are at their bests before then." They all nodded, going to their own cars. I walked over to my Camaro; I put the keys in the ignition before it roared to life. Looking at my mileage I decided it was time for an oil change, so I turned it off and got all the stuff together before slipping a jack under it, slowly but surely lifting it off the ground.

"Sometimes it sucks being a woman…" I said to myself as I slipped under the car, letting the oil run into a bucket. I sat next to my car as the oil drained, I watched the others work and before long, everything was done with my car. Dom and Brian came back inside.

"So how did it run?" I asked them as Brian killed the engine.

"Like a dream." Dom said as he got out of the car. I smiled.

"Good, we need that dream to win. Nothing needs to be changed or redone." Both shook their heads before smiling at me. They walked inside, leaving the rest of us out here to finish. I smiled, Race Wars was gonna be interesting this year.


	13. Race Wars: Not as Planned

**A/N: **I'm doing really good, four chapters in a row! :D

Race Wars was **HUGE** this year. I smiled as I looked around; some mature and some novice racers were here. I pulled my hair into a ponytail before popping my hood on my Camaro. I fiddled around with something's to make sure everything was working.

"Hey, I'm gonna go race. I'll be back in a little while. Okay?" I turned to look back at Letty.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. Go win some money." She laughed and nodded before walking over to her car. I continued to fiddle with my engine. I jumped when Jesse wrapped his arms around me, kissing my face all over. I laughed as I gently shoved him away. "Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"I'm gonna race!" I smiled, Jesse hardly got to race and when he did he would get so excited.

"Awesome babe." I hugged him; he wrapped his arms around me. He pulled away.

"I want you to come watch me!" I smiled even more and nodded.

"Sure. Let's go." He smiled before grabbing my hand, lacing our fingers together before walking back to our camper. He ran inside for a minute to get something.

"Hey." I turned to see Brian. I smiled.

"Hey pretty boy, what's up." He rolled his eyes.

"Why do you call me that?" I shrugged absentmindedly.

"It suits." He rolled his eyes and as he walked next to the camper door it swung open, giving Brian a short window to block himself. Jesse looked around the door.

"Hey. What's up?" Jesse asked, giving him a high five.

"What's up Jesse?" Brian asked as he followed Jesse, who had wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked over the races; Leon had already taken the Jetta over. "What do you have in your hand?" He asked. I looked down, I never noticed it before.

"Throwing down the pink slip, just like you." Jesse said, confidently. I looked over my shoulder to glare at Brian slightly. He held up his hands to chest level, as if it say: _it's not my fault._

"Pink slip for what? The Jetta?" Brian asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I would think so." I said, looking at the older blonde man.

"You can't bet your dad's car…" Brian said, now walking side-by-side with Jesse.

"It's alright, I ain't losin'." Jesse said, once again with confidents.

"You don't know that for sure hun." I said, looking up at him. He looked down at me before looking back at where he was walking.

"This fool's running a Honda 2000. I'll win, that way me and my dad can roll together when he gets out of prison. It's all good." I rubbed my eyes in frustration. It was like trying to ride a donkey, they're stubborn asses.

"Well, he's just gonna get thrown right back in after he kills you." Brian said.

"SHIT! I'm up." Jesse placed a quick kiss on my lips before running over to the Jetta. I looked at Brian.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He looked at me and nodded.

"Me too Danni. Me too." When we made it to the Jetta, Leon had gotten out and gave Jesse a hug, telling him to visualize the win. I walked over to stand next to the boys.

"Who're you racin?" Brian asked. I leaned down to Jesse's window, giving me a perfect view inside the car.

"Long time no see, huh?" I recognized that voice. It belonged to Johnny Tran.

"Shit…" I whispered to myself before looking in at Jesse.

"Jesse, don't do it. He's probably got more than a hundred grand under that hood." Brian said, trying to talk Jesse out of racing but he wasn't listening. The man lifted his arms, getting ready to begin the race.

"Be safe." I said as I leaned into give Jesse a kiss. He kissed me back before I leaned back and started to walk away, I glanced at Johnny and he was pissed. When I was standing beside Brian and Leon the man dropped his arms and they were off the line quickly. They were evenly matched for a few feet. I had my hands clasped, maybe he could win. Suddenly, the Jetta pulled forward.

"Too early!" I yelled, Brian laid his hand on my shoulder. A few short seconds later, the Honda flew past the Jetta and crossed the line a few feet ahead of him. A hand came up to cover my mouth. I looked at Brian before running back towards our camper. I easily caught up to Leon.

"Dominic!" I called his name. Dom turned to the two of us.

"We got problems." Leon said. "It's Jesse." Vince came to stand next to me, a little ways behind Dom and Leon.

"Where's he going?" Dom asked. Leon looked back at me and I shook my head before speaking.

"He just raced Tran for slips." Dom rubbed his head.

"Shit." I noticed Tran's Honda coming towards us.

"Another shit." I said, coming to stand next to Dom while adjusting one of Jesse's beanie's on my head. Johnny got out and slammed the door.

"Where's he going?" Dom walked a few steps to meet him.

"He went to the car wash." Tran got into Dom's face a little.

"Well, you better go fetch my car." Anger was rolling off me in waves but before either Vince or Leon could grab me I was walking towards Johnny.

"Your car?" I asked. "We ain't on your fuckin' block no more so don't think for one fuckin' minute you can order us around! You understand me Tran?" He just looked at me with a stoic face. I pointed a finger in his face. "So watch your fuckin' mouth." He then spoke.

"So, you think because you're free you have the right to talk to me like that? Is that it?" I glared at him. I knew Dom was close behind me and that gave me a little more confidence. He grabbed my arm and jerked me forward. "Well, look here slut! Just because you're sleeping with one of them doesn't mean anything! You, of all people, should know better than to talk to me like that!" Before I could do anything he'd backhanded me. I hit the concrete but it was a slight blur to me. My cheek exploded with pain and my arms had serious road rash.

"Damn…" I mumbled. As I opened my eyes I watched as Dom punched Johnny, knocking him to the ground before kneeling over his body, repeatedly punching him. Someone grabbed my arm, I hissed in pain. I looked up, it was Lance but before I could do anything Letty knocked him out. I smiled up at her.

"Girl power." She smiled before looking down at Lance. I watched Dom for a few seconds; it took Vince and the biggest security guard here to pull him off of Johnny.

"Don't you ever touch her again! Don't you ever come near her again! Or I promise you, I will kill you Tran! If I ever see you again I will kill you!" I lay back against the hot concrete before I felt someone pick me up. I looked to see Brian. I leaned my head against his chest as he followed Dom, Leon, Letty, and Vince. I cried silently (even though I knew Brian could hear me), I was hurting but that wasn't why I was crying. My heart was breaking, I was so worried about Jesse I couldn't think of anything else. All I felt I could do was pay he would be okay. So that's what I did.


	14. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: **Another chapter! :D

_**Later that afternoon**_

"Wow…" I mumbled to myself as Brian bandaged my arms. He glanced up at me before looking back down at my arms.

"Sorry…" He said quietly. I shrugged absentmindedly.

"My own fault." He didn't say anything; he just kept his eyes on his work. When he was done he sat up and placed his hands on his knees.

"Are sure you alright?" He asked quietly. I looked up at his face and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I'm just worried. You know, about Jesse." I closed my eyes to try and keep the tears from falling. He scooted forward on the coffee table to give me a hug. I laid my head on his shoulder, just enjoying his comfort.

"Well find him." I nodded as I pulled back from him.

"I'm gonna take a nap, come wake me up later." He nodded and watched as I lay down. He then got up and walked out the camper to do some things.

_**That night**_

I woke up when I heard someone walk inside the camper. I opened my eyes to see Brian kneeling next to me.

"Have you seen Mia?" I shook my head, rubbing my eyes.

"No I haven't. Why?" I asked as I sat up. He stood and started to walk back outside the camper when he stopped at the window.

"I need to talk to her." I stood up and walked outside. Mia was standing a little ways off, talking with Dom. I walked over and instantly knew what they were talking about.

"And now I'm asking you not to go." Mia almost begged Dom. I stepped up next to her.

"Dom, you're one man short. Doing it now would be a suicide mission." He turned to me.

"That's why you're coming with me and taking Jesse's place." My eyes widen.

"Oh you must be trippin'." I said as I started to turn around. He stopped me.

"We really need you Danni. We can do this alone but like you said, with one being gone it's a suicide mission. I know you don't want to help us but it would be a great help." I turned back to look at Dom. This man was like my older brother and right now he was asking me to go the unspeakable, to go against everything I've ever believed in. I sighed before walking over to my Camaro.

"Well, let's get going." He smiled slightly before turning back to Mia.

"We'll be back Mia." He didn't listen to her arguing anymore; we all got into our cars and peeled out. I followed behind Dom, in front of Vince. We drove out of the desert to an old, abandoned building, stopping one by one behind tarp covered cars. I got out of my Camaro and shut the door.

"This goes against everything!" I turned to look at Vince, who was walking next to me with a helmet in his hands. As we walked to the first car Dom uncovered them all, the black Nissans that have been robbing the trucks.

"Alright, we're one man short. You all know Danni can do the heavy weight work but she needs to ride with Letty so she knows what she's doing." We nodded. "Letty, I need you and Danni on the left side." I stood next to Dom as Leon walked over to hand me a helmet and something similar to a harpoon before looking at Dom.

"You're sisters right, this doesn't feel good." I nodded but Dom held up a finger to silence the other man.

"Don't do that." Dom said as he shook his head. Letty handed Dom the other harpoon.

"Something's wrong." She said with a sigh. Dom was getting more and more frustrated every time one of them said something wasn't right.

"Stop." He said demandingly.

"We shouldn't be doing this without Jesse and now we're throwing Danni into the mix. You know what Jesse would say about that. That's why he's been helping us, so she wouldn't have to get involved." Letty said looking back at me. Dom leaned down and put the harpoon in his car.

"Look, this is the mother load." Dom said as he stood straight. "We've been on this one for three months. After this one it's a long vacation for all of us." He slipped his jacket off of his shoulders. "Let's go." Leon patted Vince's chest as he walked to his car. Vince got into the passenger seat of Dom's car as I got into the passenger seat of Letty's. I put the harpoon in the backseat and looked at the helmet in my hands.

'_What am I gonna do? Guess I have to help them now…' _I sighed as I watched Dom kiss Letty before they both went to their cars. I watched as Letty settled into the driver's seat before starting the car and following Dom. I sighed as I watched the scenery pass, in a few minutes we would be on the truck and beginning of, what I hoped would be, our last raid.


	15. This can't be it

**A/N: **Almost done! When this stories done I think I'm gonna start the sequel… Anyway, please review! :D

The sun was just beginning to rise when the truck came into view. With a sigh, Letty picked up speed until she was right behind it; Dom's voice suddenly came over the Walkie-talkie.

"It's go time! Letty, Dan; break the window." I looked at Letty and nodded before I gathered my hair and slipped the helmet on before slipping Dom's jacket on. This would help so that the truck driver didn't know I was a woman. She sped up past Dom and up the side of the truck until we were in front of it. The truck honked the horn several times but he couldn't slow down because Dom and Leon were behind. I reached up and popped the sunroof open before I stood and turned to face the truck.

Letty handed me the harpoon. I slipped it out of the sunroof before aiming it at the passenger window. I hit the trigger and let it fire. It hit the window and got stuck, I wiggled it until the window popped off and was being dragged along the ground.

"We're all good, there's nothing on the scanners." Leon's voice said over the walkie-talkie. I put the harpoon inside the backseat before sitting back down in the passenger seat, pulling my helmet off.

"It's all you, Dom." Letty said as she pulled off to one side to let Dom take over. I watched as Vince popped the sunroof of Dom's car and stood up. He took out his harpoon and shot it into the seat of the truck. He hooked it to his belt and stood on the roof before slowly sliding down to the trunk. He made a perfect jump. He started to climb before he ducked down again.

"What's he doing?" I asked Letty. She shrugged, moving over a bit as if to see what's going on.

"He's got a damn shotgun!" Dom yelled over the walkie-talkie.

"WHAT?" Letty and I yelled. Leon's voice was next being heard.

"Back off! Back off! Get him off of there." Vince let his helmet fall to the concrete before trying to climb up again. He had to duck again from another shot. Dom slowed down just enough to ride side-by-side with the truck. He rolled down his window and reached his arm out to Vince. They were yelling at each other but I couldn't hear.

"What can we do?" I asked Letty. She focused on the road.

"There isn't much but when I have an idea I'll let you know." I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Mia was right." Letty nodded.

"I know." She ended the conversation on that note as we watched the scene before us. Suddenly one of Dom's tail lights was blown out; he was now shooting at Dom. I jumped when Letty shifted before speeding up to drive on the other side of the truck. She grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Dom! I'm pulling up to distract him!"

I reached into my small backpack and pulled out a small pistol. I popped the sunroof again; I stood up and waited until she was completely in front of the truck. I cocked the pistol before firing a few shots at the tires. He shot out the back window of the Nissan; I fell back into the car.

"Son of a bitch!" Letty yelled.

"Dammit!" I yelled. We started to fall back, Letty glared at the truck as it went by. The truck driver had slammed on his breaks, sending Vince flying into the door, his arm becoming wrapped in the wire that was holding him to the truck. I grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"Dom, move out of the way. We're coming to get him." I nodded to Letty; she nodded back and began to accelerate. Instead of her trying to go all the way around the cab of the truck she thought about going underneath. She eyed it for a minute before finding the perfect moment. When she found it she quickly and easily passed under the truck. I smiled and nodded to her.

"Nice." She smiled back before focusing on the task at hand. As we got closer to Vince I noticed something. "Letty! Watch out!" Before we could react, the truck driver turned the wheel sharply, hitting our left front tire. Letty couldn't maintain control and the car went over the side, flipping and rolling several times. Letty was lucky, she was wearing her seatbelt but I wasn't, since I was standing up right before she decided to try to get Vince. I was fading in and out of consciousness.

"Danni! Letty!" I could faintly hear Leon's voice yelling to us. Letty was able to climb out.

"How are you baby?" Leon asked. She shook her head.

"I'm fine, get Danni. She wasn't wearing her seatbelt." Leon nodded and turned to the heavily dented door. He forcefully pulled it open. I had a large gash on my forehead, causing blood to pour down my face and I have a dislocated shoulder, for being in a rolling vehicle, that's pretty good.

"D? Come on baby girl." He reached in and gently picked me up. "Come on Letty, we gotta go." We made our way back to Leon's car. I stayed unconscious for a pretty good amount of time. When I woke up the car wasn't moving. I sat up slightly, looking at Letty who was in front of me and a little bloody.

"Where's Vince?" Letty looked at me before looking at Leon, who was leaning in the window when he saw me awake.

"He's over there." I looked over and saw Brian, Mia, and Dom kneeling next to Vince. I pushed the seat forward and began to climb out of the car. Leon ran around to stop me.

"Whoa baby girl. You're in no condition to be up and moving." I leaned back into the car.

"Fine, but please wake me up and let me know how he is when you know something." He nodded and petted my hair out of my face. I closed my eyes, enjoying his careful touch before dozing back asleep. So I went to do this for Dom and I ended up in an accident and now, Vince was injured too. I shifted slightly, beginning to wake up from my semi-deep sleep. I had woken up right before we stopped at the fort. Dom was the only one that got out; he leaned back in the window slightly.

"Take Letty and Danni to the safe house." I sat up and shook my head, whipping some blood from my eyes.

"No way Dom. I have to see Jesse." I said as I was climbing out of the car. Before he had the chance to say anything I was making my way to sit on the porch. He shook his head but let me be. He went into the garage to grab the Charger and a shotgun, when the Charger sitting in the driveway Dom walked over the driver's side and opened the door. Before could get inside a familiar bright orange Supra slid in and blocked his path. They began an argument, Dom trying to get Brian to move his car and Brian trying to get Dom to drop his shotgun. A familiar sound of an engine caught my ears. A white Jetta pulled up, next to the Supra. I jumped up into a standing position.

"Jesse?" I called out. I waited and watched as the door opened as the younger man emerged. I ran down the stairs, my shoulder throbbing as I ran but that didn't stop me from jumping into Jesse's arms. He was hot and sweaty but nothing mattered more than having him in my arms.

"I was so worried." I whispered to him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, snuggling his head into my neck.

"I know and I'm so sorry I did something so stupid. I should have listened to you." I pulled away from him and held his face in my hands. I smiled slightly.

"I don't even care anymore, as long as you are here safe and sound." He smiled at me and leaned down to place a small yet passionate kiss on my lips. He pulled away and looked into my dual-toned eyes before looking up at Dom.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what I'm doing Dom. I'm so scared right now; I don't know what's going on." Jesse said to Dom. His arms were still wrapped around me tightly, as if afraid to let go. Dom glanced at Brian before throwing his shotgun to the side.

"Jess, what were you thinking man?" Dom asked the younger man calmly.

"I don't know I panicked." I rubbed his back as he spoke. I, along with the other men, turned when we heard the sound of motorcycle engines coming our way. Lance and Tran were coming full speed past the house, two guns ready to fire. As they pulled closer to the house, they unloaded their guns. They weren't aiming; they were just taking random shots. Mia ducked down behind the wall in front of the stairs and Brian and Dom ducked low.

"Move!" I said to Jesse as I pushed him out of the way and onto the ground. I felt a pain explode in my side, just one single time. That meant if I was hit then it would only be that once spot. Dom and Mia ran over.

"Danni! Jesse!" Mia yelled. I rolled off of Jesse, who I'd been protecting with my body.

"I got hit in the side." I said to Dom, who was helping me sit upright. We looked down at Jesse; he had two bleeding wounds in his shoulder. I reached down and checked his pulse, it was strong. I shook him until he opened his eyes. I smiled; we'd avoided any major injuries.

"No Dom, don't!" Mia yelled at her elder brother who ran to the Charger and followed Brian (who by this time I knew he was a cop) to get Johnny and Lance. Mia had grabbed her cell and was calling 911 but that was the last thing I remember, since I proceeded to passed out from blood loss. I remember, though, that I was holding onto Jesse's hand tightly.


	16. This Maybe the End

**A/N: **And we have reached the end of part one of the series. I'm thinking of writing a sequel…what do you think?

When I woke up everything was white. I glanced around; I was clearly in a hospital but not the ICU because there was no one in my room right now. I tried to sit up but a sudden shocking pain in my hip and waist prevented me. My hand, attached to the arm without the IV, went to my hip. I looked down, from my waist to my pelvic bones was covered in bandages. I sat up slowly and looked around the room. I looked out the window just as a nurse walked into the room.

"Oh, you're awake." She said surprised. I turned to look at her. She checked some things on the monitors before leaving the room. All was quiet again, all that could be heard was some chattering outside my room from doctors and visitors. I sighed as I gently leaned back down. The door opened again.

"Glad to see you are awake Miss Martinez." I turned to look at the doctor. "We were worried since you'd been asleep for so long."

"How long?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the young, handsome doctor.

"Three days." He said before looking down at the clipboards in his hands. My eyes widen in surprise but I quickly recovered. I sat looking out the window before I turned to the doctor quickly, my head throbbing as I did.

"Was a Jesse Carson admitted!" The doctor jumped at my suddenly loud voice. He looked down at his clipboard once again before nodding.

"Yes, he was admitted at the same time you were…" Despite the pain I threw my legs over the side of the bed, trying to stand using my weak legs.

"Where is he?" I asked. The doctor quickly came to my side.

"You shouldn't be standing." He said, shocked as I pulled the IV from my arm and pushed him away. He was also shocked that I could stand on my own after being unconscious for three days. I reached out and grabbed him by his collar.

"What room is he in?" The doctor's face reflected his shock and fear for a split second.

"He's in room 415. Fourth floor, room 15." I pushed him away and walked slowly to the door, glancing down at the chair beside it. Some clothes were there, a small note on top of them. I grabbed it, unfolding the note.

'_Thought you'd like to have some good clothes when you wake up._

_Can't wait until you, Jesse, and Vince are home._

_See you soon,_

_Mia'_

I smiled as I read the note, grabbing the clothes before walking to the bathroom to change. When I was done I came out wearing a pair of Jesse's jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. I opened the door and walked out, the doctor was gone. I walked out of the room to the elevators, hitting the 'up' button. Within a few minutes the doors opened, I stepped inside, hitting the **4 **button. In no time, I was on the fourth floor. I walked around the halls quietly, looking for room 15. I finally found it. There were no doctors around, only one nurse was inside. I opened the door gently and walked inside. Her head turned to me.

"Hello." She said. I smiled slightly.

"Hi." She wrote something down on her clipboard before looking at me again.

"Are you family?" I shrugged slightly.

"Kinda. I'm as close as he's gonna get right now. I'm his girlfriend." She nodded.

"Only one other person has been here to visit him so I was beginning to wonder." I looked at her once more before looking at Jesse, who was quietly sleeping on the bed.

"Mia Toretto, I assume." I glanced at the nurse as she nodded. I walked over and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"Weren't you and Mr. Carson brought in at the same time for gunshot injuries?" I looked up at her, her eyes held confusion. I nodded my head.

"Yes, I was down on the second floor." She looked surprised.

"You've been asleep for three days; I'm surprised you can walk by yourself." I smirked.

"Yeah, that's what the doctor said. So, how is he?" I asked looking from his peaceful face to the nurse. She sighed before writing something down quickly and turning back to me.

"Well, he's stable and has been stable since you two were admitted but from what we can tell…" She paused and I began to worry. She continued on after a moment. "He fell into a shock-induced coma." It felt like the world stopped. _'A coma?'_

"You're kidding right?" I asked the nurse, hoping she was playing some trick on me but her face remained deadly serious.

"I'm sorry but I'm not kidding. He hasn't woken up in the three days and we have some brain activity but not a lot. At this point, all we can do it hope. There isn't much we can do for him since he is not on a ventilator, just a feeding tube." I looked down at him, my eyes pricked with tears.

"This can't be happening…it just can't…" I whispered to myself as my gaze stayed locked on his peaceful face. The nurse was silent before turning and leaving the room. The door closed gently. I gently laid my head on the bed, taking his hand into mine. "You gotta wake up Jess…you can't leave me." The door opened again, I quickly whipped my eyes as I turned my head. Standing in the door way as the one person I never wanted to see again. Brian Spilner…if that was even his real name.

"Danni? How are you?" He asked, his voice actually carrying some form of worry.

"Get out Brian. Don't you think you've caused enough problems for me and my family?" I said to the officer. He looked at him, his crystal blue eyes wide with shock.

"I never wanted any of this to happen…" My fists clenched and my eyes narrowed.

"Then you shouldn't have taken the job. You should have let someone else do it because I probably could have killed them… but you…" I paused, looking into his blue eyes. They reminded me of Jesse's. "As much as I'd hate to admit it…you are like family and as much as I hate you…I could never kill family." There was a silence as I turned my gaze from the older blonde to the one lying in the bed.

"How is he?" He asked from his position by the door.

"The doctor's think he is in a shock-induced coma… They don't know when he will wake up." I said, sadly looking at my boyfriend.

"I really am sorry." Brian said as he turned towards the door, walking out silently. He closed it gently.

"So am I Brian…so am I." I laid my head back on the bed, next to Jesse's hand.

"I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the boy with the broken smile

Ask him if he wants to stay awhile

And he will be loved…"

I lifted my head to look at Jesse. I could feel the hot tears running down my face. I could only hope and pray that Jesse would wake up soon. I stood up, leaning over him to place a kiss to his lips before sitting back down to place a kiss on each knuckle of the hand I was holding.

"I love you Jesse Carson. Forever and always. No matter what."


	17. Bonus Scenes!

**A/N: Recently, I got The Fast and The Furious DVD and decided that two of my favorite deleted scenes would be cool little bonus pieces for the 'She Will Be Loved' Storyline. So, here you go! Please review, Fave, and Follow 'She Will Be Loved' as well as it's sequels!**

***Between Chapters 8 & 9***

"D… D… Get up." I opened my eyes and rubbed them, trying to rid them of any sleep. Looking to my right, I saw Jesse kneeling there.

"Jess…" I asked quietly. I sat up on my elbows, looking at the clock next to me before flopping back down on the bed. "It's fucking four in the morning… what the hell are you doing up?" I asked, glancing at him.

"I haven't even gone to sleep yet. I've been working on the Supra." He said, bouncing slightly as he remained kneeled by the bed.

"Are you serious?" I asked, rolling over to face him.

"Yeah and I could really use your help." He said, smiling at me as innocently as he could.

"At four in the morning?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"That is correct." He said and I groaned before rolling out of bed.

"Get out then, I need to change." He stood up quickly, pressing a kiss to the side of my head.

"Thanks Danni." He ran out of the room, leaving me stunned for a moment. I quickly shook it off and got dressed in a pair of jean shorts and one of Leon's jerseys before throwing my hair up in a ponytail and walking out to Jesse's Jetta. Once at the garage, we got out and walked over to the nearly gutted car. "Why aren't you wearing shoes?" The blonde asked, looking down at my tattooed feet. I rolled my eyes.

"Because someone dragged me to work at four. Shut up and show me what you've done." I said as I walked over to the Supra, Jesse following me and telling me what he had to do while gutting the car. A few hours later, the sun had come up and the streets came alive with people going to work. I glanced up when Brian came around the corner. "Morning Pretty boy." I tightened another nut in the engine.

"Hey D. Hey Jess. What are you guys doing up so early?" He asked as he walked closer to us.

"Morning. How you doing?" Jesse asked with a cigarette between his lips, causing his words to come out muffled. He blew out a puff of smoke before pulling the cigarette away from his lips. "Dude, I've been up all night, figuring this shit out." Brian smiled a little. I looked up from the engine at him.

"And then, around four he decided that it was time for me to get up so I could come help him. What time is it anyway?" I asked as I stood up, listening to my back crack lightly. Brian looked down at his watch.

"Almost nine." He said. I turned to Jesse, playfully glaring at him.

"You fucking suck." Jesse chuckled as he stood up, taking a final drag from his cigarette.

"I'll be right back. You hang tight. I gotta take a piss." I rolled my eyes, watching him walk away.

"Real nice Jess, real nice." He shook his head lightly at my words before flicking me off over his shoulder. I chuckled before turning back to the engine. "See what I have to deal with?" I playfully asked Brian, causing him to let out a chuckle of his own.

***End of Chapter 8***

It was fucking hot! I sighed and whipped my forehead dry again before a beer was handed to me. I looked up and smiled when I saw Leon holding it out to me. I took it, popping the top off of it and taking a swig.

"Come on baby girl. We're taking a lunch break." He said as he laid a sweaty arm around my shoulders, leading me over to the guys. They were all sitting on the Supra, shirtless with a layer of sweat covering them. I glanced at Leon, finally noticing he was in the same state. It didn't surprise me, living in LA; I was used to seeing them in various forms of undress. It never seems to stop the urge to just stare at them while running my fingers over their abs… which I have never done…

"Danni!" Jesse said, patting the truck of the car. I smiled before jumping up, leaning against the back window. I pulled off my tank top, leaving me in a pair of daisy dukes and a sports bra.

"Hubba, hubba." Dom said from where he was sitting on the side of the hood. I laughed and shook my head, taking another sip of my beer.

"What're we talking about?" I asked, looking at the four men around me.

"The first time you drove." Brian answered, looking back at me.

"The first time I drove…" I mumbled to myself, thinking back. I smiled slightly. "It was when I was about twelve. My older brother Jasper was sixteen with his learner's permit. He'd just finished rebuilding his first car, his 1973 Plymouth Cuda. I remember, we were coming home from school and out of nowhere; he pulled over and turned to me. 'You wanna drive?' he asked and I, not thinking, said yeah. So, we switched seats and I drove the rest of the way home. I was doing really well too… until it came time to turn into the drive way…" I chuckled, remembering what happened. "I didn't hit the break, instead, I hit the gas. Went right through the fence and nailed my other brother's, Angel's, car. Oh man, they were all pissed except for Jasper, of course. Best time I had when I was younger." I took a sip, listening to the guy's chuckle around me. "What about you Dom?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"I was like five years old, sitting on my father's lap. He's got my propped up, I've got both hands on the steering wheel and he kept going faster and faster. I remember hearing him laughing. The faster we went, the happier he was." Dom told his story.

"How old were you, again?" Jesse asked.

"Five." Dom answered.

"My mom taught me how to drive." Leon said, glancing back at all of us.

"Your mom?" Dom asked, glancing at me and Jesse. This was the first time Leon had ever really said anything about his family.

"Yeah man. That was right before she left though. You know, can hate her for that but I can't hate her completely, you know…" Leon said. I reached over and laid a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him. He gave me a soft smile in return.

"First time I drove, I had my learner's permit. We were on the forty free-way, my mother and I, car in front of me locks up his breaks." Brian began telling his story, making the sound effects as he went. "And then BOOM, someone blew into me from behind. Five car pileup, the first time I drove." I chuckled, reaching over Jesse to fist-bump the blonde man.

"Before my dad went away, he bought me this… uh, 71 Malibu Classic. First day I got my license, was the greatest day. It was also the first day I had sex." Jesse said, lifting his bottle up in a toasting motion. I, as well as the guys, laughed. "I shit you not." He said with a smile.

"Something about learning how to drive…" Dom began, stuttering a little as he tried to find the right words. "Either you're a driver or you're not a driver. So up until you start driving is one lifetime and then after you start driving another lifetime."

"I hear that." I said, tapping my bottle against Jesse's. "Only problem with that is I'm a driver and I still take out other people's fences and cars." The guys laughed. "Well, when Brian's not doing it to me, that is." This caused them to laugh harder and Brian turn to me.

"Hey, I told you I'd repaint your car." He said, smiling at me.

"And I said, I don't want a piece of shit painter touching my car." I said back with a smile. The guys continued to laugh while Brian let out a chuckle.


End file.
